


Hands

by Sevi (KelSevi)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelSevi/pseuds/Sevi
Summary: Hiroko notices interesting, litte things about Aleph.





	

There is always something new to learn about Aleph.

Nothing big, like secrets or anything like that. It’s always the little things. Like the way he hangs onto containers even after using its contents, sometimes for days at a time. Or that he sways from side to side when they’re taking a short rest from traveling. Or his tendency to swagger and bounce whenever he gets excited, even if he’s upset.

This time, it’s about his hands.

Hiroko holds one of Aleph’s hands in her own, and he whimpers as she casts Dia on it. They had just failed a demon negotiation and things went sour fast, though it was no big deal. The little shit was too fast for either of them to catch initially, and it nicked Aleph on the inside of his hand, but one well-timed whip sent it back to Makai in a flash.

He hadn’t wanted to show Hiroko the wound for some reason, but she’s a stubborn one. He stood no chance as she coaxed him into opening his bloody hand and letting her inspect it.

There’s nothing strange about his hand, not really. It’s bigger than her hands, and though the gloves hide it well she can feel the skin’s rigid callouses under the fabric.

When the wound seals itself up, Aleph immediately pulls his hand back and rubs away the blood from his skin. “Thank you,” he mumbles, and then gives Hiroko a smile.

He continues cradling his hand until they’re a good distance away from the last encounter. Coincidentally, they happen upon the local bar, so the two duck inside to escape any more unreasonable fights, at least for a little while.

Hiroko settles at the front counter with Aleph, but she doesn’t order. Neither of them drink that much in the first place, but she doesn’t really need to drink to get information out of the other patrons like Aleph does. Right now though, she isn’t interested in gathering intel.

Aleph orders something simple, and waits patiently. His uninjured hand covers the one with the ripped fabric.

“Is your hand alright, Aleph?” Hiroko asks, sweetly.

Aleph glances at her and shrugs. “It doesn’t hurt. I just don’t like anything touching my hands, that’s all.” His thumb runs over the back of his hand in a comforting motion.

“Is that why you don’t like taking your gloves off?” She pokes him in the shoulder, smiling. “You’re kind of touchy about that.”

He huffs and side-eyes Hiroko, tensing up. “Yeah, well, you don’t like it when I touch you either…”

“‘Cause it’s not proper to put your hands on a lady.”

“So it’s proper to get your hands all over a guy, instead? You’re weird, Hiroko.”

She laughs, and he chuckles with her. His drink arrives, and he takes a sip. It’s with his untouched hand; his healed one sits on the counter, balled up.

Something else that Aleph tends to do with his hands is fidget. He isn’t a very nervous person, but all the same, anything that he can get his hands on tends to get… spun. Like right now, his shot glass is being rolled around on its bottom rim, its contents swirling around erratically.

He likes to spin things that he can get his hands on, no matter what it is.

Hiroko finds it fascinating. A little strange, but it isn’t hurting anyone. She crosses her arms on the counter and keeps watching.

Aleph only stops rolling the glass when he moves to take a drink. And he spins it more and more the emptier it becomes. By the time it’s completely empty, his whole hand is gyrating with the cup absentmindedly.

He isn’t even paying attention it. Actually, it looks like he’s eavesdropping on a nearby conversation. Hiroko clicks her tongue and focuses on his healed hand.

It’s not like he needs to be wrapped up, but… she pulls out her pack and digs through their equipment. A tiny roll of gauze is stuffed in the very bottom, a tad crumpled from the weight of their more important and expensive stuff. Crude, but it will have to do.

She taps Aleph’s shoulder, and he quickly turns his head to see her hand hovering over his healed one. He stares at her for a moment, and then cautiously loosens his fist.

Hiroko takes his hand in hers for a second time, and begins to wrap the gauze around the opening in his fabric. She gives him a knowing grin once she finishes.

“There. Until we can patch up the glove, that should hold for a while. Plus, you’ll look like you actually got into a fight! And you don’t have to worry about anything touching the skin.”

Aleph holds his hand up in surprise and rotates it, inspecting it from the from and back. He glances at Hiroko, and then back at his hand. Like a rising tide, Aleph flashes his own toothy grin moments before leaping into Hiroko’s arms and hugging her with all his strength. “Oh, thank you! This is too kind!”

Hiroko squeaks and wheezes out, “you’re, welcome,” and awkwardly pats him on the back. He releases her and eagerly rubs his hand over the gauze, positively beaming with delight. There is even a happy sway to his posture now.

She coughs fakely. Well, at least he likes it.

That’s something else she learned about him, too. He loves it when someone does something for him, no matter how small it may be.

He’s an endearing kind of guy, she thinks.


End file.
